


All these things and more

by Lilviscious



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Just a bit naughty, M/M, wac2020, whump advent calendar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: I decided it's fun and less stressful sometimes to write shorter pieces. What better way to indulge in this idea than to join theWhump Advent Calendar? It's not necessarily a Batman/Batfam event, so anyone can join in whatever way they prefer!This collection will consist out of a minimum of 8 and a maximum of 11 short pieces inspired by the advent calendar. Hope you enjoy and feel the warm, feel good (and naughty) intentions that I wish to portray! Will update at least every three days!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Tim Drake, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 24





	1. Baby it's cold outside - DickTim

**Author's Note:**

> 1 – Baby it’s cold outside
> 
> (1st – 3rd December)
> 
> Hypothermia 🎄 Locked outside overnight 🎄 **Cuddling for warmth**
> 
> Hmhmhm! What better way to start this than to get Tim all flustered? Dick is such a good brother *cough*and lover*cough*. Sometimes less is more. I will let your imagination fill in the rest of this short piece ;)

Gotham City weather never suited his wishes, Tim realized as he sniffed his runny nose. Spring came with lots of pollen, summer came with blistering heat, fall came with slippery leaf coated roads and the winter wind was unforgiving and had an impressive penetrating might. Never one to venture out on a mission unprepared, it was a teeny tiny bit embarrassing to admit his boots and gloves were not up to the task of keeping his vulnerable appendages warm. This stake out was not at all going as planned, and there were many more hours of surveillance to go. Tim experienced a full body shiver. An icy breeze nipped at his ears and nose, both coloured red and slowly growing numb.

A telltale crackle of static in his ear alerted him of a family member joining his open frequency. A smile curved his pale lips at the sound of his oldest brother.

" _Christ on a cracker_ , it's cold outside," Dick chirped cheerfully through shattering teeth. "How you holding up, baby bird?"

Tim began pacing the flat roof, wiggling the toes in his boots back to life. "Been hoping to hear from you, Blue bird." The appreciative sound it elicited from the other man was to be expected. "I'm freezing my ass off." A dramatic gasp followed shortly.

"No can do! Big brother to the rescue!" Dick announced with a surprised laugh at his own heroic rhyming. The rolling of Tim's eyes were good natured, of course. He was anything but surprised to hear the crunch of snow underneath boots behind him. The waft of coffee tickled his snotty nostrils. Nightwing flashed him a knowing grin.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Tim eagerly muttered, accepting a warm foam cup of cheap diner coffee. It was a blessing nonetheless as his digits thawed upon contact. A relieved breath passed his trembling lips, eyes nearly closing to focus on the sensation. He successfully resisted. 

"You should get back to the cave," Nightwing reasoned wrapping an arm around Tim's much more narrow shoulders. The gesture brought upon an adoration in Tim's chest, but his eyes remained stubbornly focussed on the building below. "I really need to stay," he stressed despite stepping even closer to Dick's person. Silence from the other man. Tim allowed a sideways glance, noticing a goofy smile on Dick's face, the man's eyes probably crinkling at the corners underneath his mask. 

With obvious glee, Dick inhaled deeply. "But baby, it's cold outside," the man sang, causing Tim to snort into his coffee. "You did not just--" Tim started only to get interupted by his older brother once more. "You know me, Timmy. I'm a born performer: I'll gladly do the entire song if I need to." It wasn't entirely a warning or a threat, but more of a promise, Tim noticed with a laugh.

The struggle for his drink was short lived, Tim giving into Dick's antics much too easily. The hand resting on his shoulder applied pressure, turning him into a warm embrace. There was not a frozen inch of skin on his body protesting the idea of cuddling up against Dick under a wool blanket, with the roaring fireplace in the background to speed the process of thawing his entire body. "Okay fine," the younger vigilante exhaled into Dick's chest with faux exasperation. "But only on the one condition that you tell Jason you had to sing the whole song to persuade me," Tim added, peeking up at Dick taking a sip from the coffee over his shoulder. Cheeky. 

The man's hot breath warmed his face as he leaned back to chuckle. That alluring mouth descended to his ear where the tip of his nose stroked along the cold shell. "You got it, baby. Now, let's get you inside so I can fully warm you up." Tim's body flushed with an entirely different kind of heat. Now, who could possibly say no to **that**?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 – Kiss by candle light - DickDamian
> 
> (4th – 6th December)
> 
>  **Candles** 🎄 **Burns (either because of the flame or the hot wax)** 🎄 Fear of fire

The entirety of Wayne Manor's second floor lay in darkness and while it didn't scare him, it did alarm him. 

"Are we in a state of emergency?" Damian inquired with a pinched expression at the sight of the barely illuminated bedroom. A collection of five candles spread across the available surfaces allowed him to easily find the familiar silhouette of his older brother. Dick turned to grin at him, holding a box of matches and the light of a lit one casting disturbing shadows across his face. Damian raised an eyebrow, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at the absurdity of it all when Dick yelped at the fire burning his fingers. 

The youngest son of Wayne ventured closer, stomping a boot on the fallen match to ensure their home wouldn't almost go up in flames, again. "Richard, I thought our arrangement was non negotiable: you are no longer permitted to operate any fire creating tools in the house," Damian chastised him although a ghost of a smile flickered on his face recalling the hectic situation. An apologetic look passed on Dick's face, followed by a childish pout. "But, I promised to be careful next time."

"The best method is prevention, not damage control, beloved," Damian snatched the box of matches out of those kind hands. His gaze dropped from the man's lips to barely visible blemishes on Dick's fingers and palms. While their nocturnal activities were far more dangerous than Dick using matches: it didn't take away the unsettling tight knot in the pit of Damian's stomach. Picking up on the change in his mood, Dick reached for Damian's pensive face, cupping his cheeks and smoothing his thumbs across soft skin.

"It's date night, and I wanted to try and make you swoon. Be romantic," the older man confessed with a soft laugh. Colour and heat rose to Damian's face. It was impossible for Dick not to notice. "The thought is appreciated," he mumbled subdued, eyes shifting to the sources providing gentle, warm glows in the privacy of their bedroom. "But it is unnecessary." Damian stepped back, out of Dick's reach and didn't have to turn around to close and lock the door. The motion was obviously a common occurance. 

Leaning his back against the wooden surface, he bestowed his lover with half-lidded eyes. "If you must play with fire, let it be our passion for one another," Damian murmured, smirking at the eager look and the fast steps taken to press Dick's body from chest to hip to his. "I can't promise to be careful with that," the older man whispered, fingers curling to the curve of Damian's waist. A hand clasped the back of Dick's neck, pulling his mouth to Damian's in a hard, desperate press. "I don't need you to, beloved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's come to my attention that I can not for the life of me write gen rated fics no more. It's become so natural to weave some romance and passion into my pieces that my intentions are thrown out of the window as soon as I am done writing the first alinea. Man, my mind is truly wired oddly. I love it, haha!


	3. All the lights and decorations - JayDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 – All the lights and decorations put up in anticipation
> 
> (7th – 9th December)
> 
> **Christmas decorations 🎄 Using them to tie someone up / for torture 🎄 Putting them up together**

The hall of Wayne Manor was a polished invitation to the wealth harboured by their family. A white marble floor reflected the Christmas decorations already in place. In the corner to the left of the entrance stood the grand pine tree Jason had dragged in this morning. He had made it look easy, hauling such a giant object across the acres of Wayne land. Damian had pointedly looked away when Jason caught him staring at the sweat on his brow and the way he shed his jacket to reveal the shirt sticking to his heated skin below.  
“Like what ya see?” Jason had playfully purred at him, getting nudged in the ribs by Dick poorly suppressing laughter. Tim had made a swooning noise, back of his hand pressing to his forehead and all, to add to the embarrassment overtaking Damian. Bastards, all of them. 

Despite Alfred mentioning the trail of pine needles through the back door and hallways, everyone had applauded him for it. Basking in the attention wasn’t something Jason did often or long however, and he had made himself scarce soon after, leaving Damian with his other brothers to finish decorating. They had all promised the help, after all. Half an hour later, Jason stepped through the front door once more, a plastic bag with additional holiday items in hand when coming to a sudden stop. Damian held his breath and prepared himself.

“When Dickie told me to hurry back already and help decoratin’, I wanted ask: ‘what’s the catch’, but it’s kinda obvious, aint it?” Jason asked with hands on his hips, baring his teeth in a wolfish grin at the sight of his younger lover. Disgruntled and red faced, Damian chose to remain silent. The only sign of his discomfort, hanging from the banister, constricted in a tangle of Christmas lights, was the glare in his narrowed eyes. Sticking to his chest with a piece of tape was a white sheet of paper. Written unmistakably in Tim’s fine cursive handwriting were the words ‘turn me on’. The smiley added in the corner of the paper was Dick’s signature for sure.

“Don’t mind if I do,” the man in the doorway announced. Dropping the bag on the floor, Jason nudged the front door with his boot, slamming it none too gently behind his sauntering figure. Damian eyed him warily. “Jason, I would appreciate it if you were to help me down.” His voice was strained, Jason could tell, with a mixture of humiliation and excitement. It was understandable, the taller man thought mischievous. Memories of intimate nights shared between them flooded his mind also. Damian had been in a pretty similar compromised position in a few of them. Albeit with less clothes on. Jason could easily fix that. 

“Poor sweets, Dickie and Timmy ganged up on ya, huh?” Jason teased having reached the stairwell. “Such a keen observation, now help me already,” Damian demanded, losing his patience. His glare withered at the sight of Jason reaching for the zipper on his jacket. With a deliberate slow motion he undid the garment, shrugging it off his shoulders. That shirt stretching over bulging muscles caught Damian’s full attention. It also caught his tongue, knowing just how Jason could use that strength in many tantalizing ways.

“Is gettin’ down really what ya want, sweetheart?” Jason inquired, leaning in to press a hand to his chest. “‘Cuz I can get down instead, if ya catch my drift.” Damian felt his eyes bulge and follow Jason’s form lowering on his hunches, that hand dragging down his body leaving a trail of fire. “Jason.. untie me this instantly,” he managed a reply through clenched jaws, cheeks rosy and eyes glazing over. “Can’t hear ya, too busy,” an amused voice said from below followed by a sudden brightening of Damian’s personal surroundings. Through rapidly blinking eyes, the young one realized the lights on the strings constricting his body were now shining brightly, as were the eyes of his lover, raising to face him. 

“You imbecile,” Damian snarked haughtily. Jason laughed and pecked Damian’s scowling lips.

“Just followin’ instructions, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles* Man, I enjoy writing Jason like a flirty moffer fuffer. I also enjoy writing Damian stubbornly denying the fact he has a heart and blood running through his veins (and southward, hohoho) like any other human.


End file.
